


I Built A Friend

by JaciSerigala



Series: Edens Zero Drabbles [3]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala
Summary: "I built a friend, with three pieces of plastic and a pen."





	I Built A Friend

If Michael could sing, then he would be doing just that as he watched the young child, his best friend, through eyes that couldn’t close. Eyes that couldn’t cry. He roughly carded his hand through the ivory black hair, his movements jerky and awkward, as they always had been, a symbol of his old model. It had been revolutionary as he spoke his first few words, the sounds coming through a microphone somewhere behind his mouth that couldn’t open. Singing had been low priority at best.

Michael didn’t regret not being given the ability to sing, after all, what use did an android with no heart have for an activity as joyous as singing? Was he jealous? He couldn’t tell. There was nothing in his chest, in his head to distinguish between emotions that might be there if he did have a heart.

All he had was the little boy whose head was in his lap, the closest to humanity Michael would ever touch, as the warmth of his soul breathed through his skin and made the metal that made up his hand expand and tingle with thermal energy - the only evidence of the heat that Michael could see and acknowledge. Shiki was the only thing that was living that he could touch and analyse, though he would never be able to see the thoughts that buzzed around his friend’s head, he could see it in his eyes. There was more emotion there than Michael could name, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t fascinated by the different ways that Shiki’s eyes could sparkle.

Michael watched over Shiki from the moment he was brought to Granbell, he watched unblinkingly as the tiny infant who could barely move learnt to crawl, learnt to sit and to walk and to run and to fly. Michael watched and witnessed each development that made this boy special, and as Shiki far outgrew him and the other residents of the star. He also watched as the light that lay behind bright, dark eyes changed, but never dulled. And as he continued to look, for as long as he and Shiki played, he began to realise that if he had a heart, then it wouldn’t pang with envy, it would glow with pride.

Michael would be so proud of this boy, them boy who learnt to sing and dance, the boy who fixed and gave and gave and gave. Michael would be proud of how Shiki’s humanity manifested itself into kindness and a self-imposed place in the world. Michael would be so proud, if he could feel pride. Maybe Michael was jealous over the fact that he couldn’t feel the colourful emotions that gave Shiki’s eyes that spark of life, evidence of his soul; but God, if it couldn’t be Michael, then he was glad that it was Shiki.


End file.
